1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical and electronic circuits and more specifically to a multi-layered silicon structure including multiple compute and networking elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, complex computing systems are comprised of discrete computing elements and networking elements that are interconnected by a system of cables and switches. For example, a web server farm may include several two-way servers that are interconnected with discrete cables and switches. The web server farm can be shrunk into a blade server package of two-way server blades that are plugged into a backplane that includes embedded network links and switches. Further miniaturization of such complex systems is possible but it requires the use of an expensive single piece of silicon or multi-chip packages. Recent developments in silicon structures have enabled the construction of computer structures that were formerly impractical or prohibitively expensive to build.
In addition, as a result of the design of current complex computer systems, a failure of one or more components of the complex computing systems will likely suspend the operation of the entire complex system. Therefore, what is needed is a system architecture in which the failure of one or more components in the system will not result in suspension of the operation of the system.